Lelouch of Venusian Warriors
by JameyoftheMegacosmos
Summary: Code Geass x Aura Battler Dunbine x Venus Blood Frontier. After his resurrection to ensure peace around the globe, the Demon and his Witch set off to the next battleground, followed by a mysterious but eerily familiar voice. Now taken to a new world full of fantastic creatures, gods, demons, and tentacles(?), he sets off to conquer the world once again.
1. Chapter 1

_It all began in the year 2017 of the Imperial Calendar._

_The world of humanity always remained at war as they fought over reason or excuse. One such power was the Holy Britannian Empire, which controlled over a third of the world. Seven years ago, they already conquered the once neutral nation of Japan for its valuable resources, rechristening it and its people with the number "Eleven." The empire that took over the land continued to exploit the indigenous people as it proceeded to conquer the rest of the world. But that was where everything._

_Out of nowhere, a masked figure known as Zero appeared as a hero of the people. From there, he formed the Order of the Black Knights, the masked man's army, to liberate their home and wage war against Britannia. After years of rebellion, global repercussions, and battles that seemingly marked the death of Zero, the Black Knights achieved their goal of liberating Japan._

_However, just when things were at peace, another unexpected phenomenon occurred._

_All over the world, mysterious weapons and powerful warships appeared, plunging the world into war once again. These unknown warriors who took the form of humans claimed to be residents of Byston Well, a parallel universe in between the sea and shore. Their weapons, dubbed Aura Machines, wielded incredible power as they fought one another, burning countries to the ground with mere skirmishes and slaughtering millions._

_The war eventually turned into a conflict between two factions. Just then, the Holy Britannian Empire, whose emperor had gone missing all this time, was suddenly usurped by a sudden successor. Lelouch vi Britannia, a young prince and 17th heir to the throne who was supposed to be dead many years ago, became the 99th Emperor after publicly declaring that he slew the previous Emperor, Charles Zi Britannia. By allying with two armies from Byston Well, he sought out to conquer the world with his new overwhelming might._

_And conquer the world, he did, which began his tyrannical rule on the planet. But then, a miracle happened a few months when the once-thought-dead Zero appeared and executed him. The world celebrated for his death and entered a state of peace and recovery._

_But that peace was not wholly achieved until two years later. At that point, the world was terrorized by the Kingdom of Zilkistan, a nation that relied on the world's wars for its very existence. To defeat this menace, the masked figure once again rose to destroy the Kingdom and put an end to its foundation._

_Since then, the masked figure, which was saved the world many times, continued to conceal his true identity. He became a symbol of rebellion, liberation, and now of world peace. But he only existed in times of war and crises, which only asks the question, where has he gone now?_

_The answer was simple, where the next major war awaits._

* * *

"Are you sure this the way to your friend?"

That was the voice of a man who spoke like a human but had characteristics of a wolf. He wore a green soldier's uniform and a hat that shielded his eyes. He carried what was beyond a typical crossbow, which had an automatic reloading mechanism built into it. He walked across the green fields of a giant landmass that appeared to be floating in midair.

"Don't be so skeptical, wolfman. I never doubt my abilities to find the kid," a woman with long green hair who accompanied him responded. She wore a white robe not so different from a priestess, although the sleeves were far longer than her arms. She had a strange sigil on her forehead that acted like a crest. "And I would not say he's a friend, but rather a…partner-in-crime."

"I know your two are our guests, but please, do not take that much advantage of the Boss's hospitality."

"His hospitality? That's one way to put it," the green-haired woman continued to play around with him as his threat sounded more passive than intimidating. "On the other hand, I believe it's better to say that your master should accept _his_ hospitality."

The wolfman, known as Garm, mumbled for the moment. The two only got acquittanced with each other for a day or two, but relations were sour at best. The woman was never his type to be around with, compared to his more devoted personality.

"Oh, don't be that aggravated. Once you meet the guy, you'll be more than thankful soon enough."

When they finished, they came across another character. The teenage boy had a uniform of the same style as the other woman but in a men's variety. She stood over his young body to cast shade over his short black hair.

"So that's him?" Garm approached. "Are you sure he's okay?"

"Despite how he looks, he's not the type to go down easily," the woman commented. "Although he could stand to use a little more help than me."

The sniper nodded as barked at the nearby soldiers.

"Men, get this man back to the city! Be sure not to hurt him further! Now move!"

The woman in question smirked over the guy's predicament. The two accompanied each other as they took an ancient elevator to another world. They were only guided by a voice that brought them over to this specific world and on this very land. Little did their rescuers know how powerful this man was, for he looked human, about was a powerful demon on the inside.

* * *

It wasn't long before the young boy woke up. He found himself inside what looked like a guest room for an inn during ancient times. Across his bed were a table and a bookcase with numerous titles. He was distracted by someone entering the left corner of the room.

"Are you awake yet?"

A young woman in a maid's uniform entered. She had pink hair, but the boy was attracted by how she had cat ears. Where those real or an accessory? That question was rendered moot when he saw them twitching and moving like living ears. While she looked a capable maid, he was unsure who was it that brought him here.

"And you are?"

"I am Master Loki's maid, Fena," she bowed. "Your friend requested his aid in her effort to rescue you, so we brought you here while unconscious."

"Unconscious?"

"I believe she wishes to see you," Fena turned to the side and called over. "He's awake now; please come in."

The same green-haired woman walked into the room. She showed the same smug grin as if he messed up at some point.

"C.C.," the man called her name.

"Please forgive us, Mister Lelouch," Fena apologized. "This is the best we can offer you during your stay."

"Don't be so apologetic," the witch replied in his stead. "He's not the type to let this accident bother him, right Lelouch?"

"Accident?" Lelouch then remembered. They traveled through one of the thought elevators after hearing a voice call out to them. It was faint, but it called to them from another world, though they didn't know exactly where. The two landed, but Lelouch and C.C. got separated and split up. "Oh, yeah, that's right."

"No matter how many times it happens, simple teleportation into another world does not always end well, even for experienced Code users."

"Well, you seem to be taking it well."

"Indeed," she flaunted. "I'm the one who discovered these people for you. Consider it luck that it was them rather anyone else on this floating island."

"Floating island?" That was new for Lelouch as he didn't expect that to be the new world they entered.

"Yes, well they call this place a floating continent, run by five goddesses who made this giant rock."

Lelouch was taken aback. A floating island can be somewhat believable, but a floating _continent_? Just how big is the thing anyway?

"Don't tell me how we ended up in this place," C.C. denied any involvement. "Neither of us knew our destination when we came here, so we're even on this one."

"I see," he then turned to the maid. Apart from her animal ears, she reminded him a bit of C.C. "So why did you pick out these people here? And why is there a woman with cat ears here?"

"Don't be that insulting," C.C. teased as he sensed Fena's cat ears twitching. "These people are pretty common around here from the looks of it. It's better to get used to them since you'll work with them quite well."

"Then why are you so grateful to them?"

"Because apparently, this continent is in a state of panic," C.C. answered. "A major war is about to erupt, and these people are in great of capable leadership."

"Oh yeah?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow. He recalled her talking about goddesses running this floating continent as it came straight from mythology. "And kind of war exactly? One between goddesses and demons, I suppose?"

C.C. did give a direct answer. She merely faced Fena as she replied.

"I believe the man behind this operation will be able to tell you enough. Isn't that right?"

The main then walked back out of the door.

"Please accompany me to our Young Master."

It wasn't long before Lelouch got up from the bed. C.C. walked out much earlier than he did, expecting him to catch up. Although it took a while for him, he was caught over recent events, wondering what he and C.C. got themselves into.

* * *

Inside a specific room, a young man with short blue hair, red eyes, and a pair of horns was busy with mass amounts of paperwork. He was stuck on his desk for a long time, finishing all of the contracts before they were sent back to their recipients. He'd been at this for days since he arrived on the floating continent as the first step towards his goal.

"Master Loki, your two guests have awoken and are ready to see you."

Fena entered behind him on the right. Garm leaned on the wall across from them, near what was Loki's bed for the time being. Only the grew wolfman bothered to look as they both knew who was entering.

"Bring them in," Loki said just when he finished the last form. He turned to the guests who just entered the room. Lelouch got close to the spare chair in the that was directly opposite of Loki's. "So, you are two outsiders."

"And you must be the leader here," Lelouch noticed the horns on his head. "By those characteristics, you appear to be a demon in this area. Do the goddesses accept those kinds of people here, too?"

"For the time being, yes," the demon turned to his stack of paperwork. "Though once my plans come to fruition, it won't be for long."

"Oh?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"To start, who are you?"

"Lelouch, just Lelouch," the man started simply before facing his accomplice. "And I supposed you already met C.C. by now."

"She was the one who came to me first," he faced the green-haired woman as she leaned on the wall. "In my honest opinion, of all the things I expected to find in Yggdrasil, immortal humans from a completely different world were not one of them."

"And actual demons and other fantastical creatures were nothing I expected either," Lelouch gave his grievances. "And your name is?"

"Loki Muspellzheim, head of House Muspellzheimr, now a known defector and leader of the business company on the country of Edda."

"Muspellzheim," Lelouch did not want to offend, however. "That's quite a mouthful to swallow."

"It's fine," Loki responded as he sensed some insult from his subordinates. "Not like it means anything anyway."

"I see," Lelouch decided to get down to business. "Perhaps we should start then. Why is a demon here, on a continent said to be controlled by goddesses, especially when I hear there's a huge war about to start?"

"You must have behind in recent events then," Loki did not see any problem with this since these two from the outside world according to C.C. It wasn't something he didn't understand since he's familiar with multiple worlds existing, but not the one from where these two came.

"Since you don't know already, the war has already begun. We're just sitting tight, bidding our time until we are ready to strike."

"Come again?" Lelouch narrowed his eyes out of curiosity.

Garm had his doubts about them having a conversation like this too soon.

"Hey, Boss, are you sure you're willing to put your trust in these two?"

"Of course," the demon assured. "Apart from some events already discussed with this C.C. girl, they are completely oblivious to everything. Allow me to handle things here."

"Understood," Garm complied as Loki resumed.

"You already know that a war broke out, but do you know why demons would suddenly be invading this continent?"

"No," Lelouch gave the shortest answer. "But I assume it's something they want?"

"Close enough," Loki started to explain. "Not so long ago, the Dark Lord of Urtgard announced that he's searching for the next heir to the throne. He claims that the world is stagnant and only bloodshed and warfare can change that."

"Think of it as the philosophy of Britannia in a true demon world," C.C. remarked.

"You don't have to remind me," Lelouch snarked. A world where people compete for the throne on top of mountains of corpses was something more than familiar to him. "And so, what's the point of waging war against a floating continent controlled by these goddesses of theirs?"

"No one knows what he tends to do with it," Loki confessed. "But the main condition is that we obtain the Heart of Yggdrasil."

"The Heart of Yggdrasil," Lelouch pondered as C.C. went on.

"Unfortunately, no one knows what it is. Not even the people on this continent know."

"It could be anything," Garm responded in kind. "A gem, a weapon, an emblem, a person, or something entirely different. What matters is that whoever gets this Heart is entitled to be next in line for the throne."

"That sounds like a challenge enough," Lelouch left his remark before returning his eyes to Loki. "Though I doubt it's something that anyone could just join in on."

"Only those who carry royal blood can inherit the throne. And after hundreds of years, only five valid participants were available."

"And you, Mr. Loki, are one of them," Loki concluded with only a mere gaze in his eyes. His eyes were distracted by the paperwork which looked like invoices and contracts to be signed. "However, as someone who's running a trading company in the continent, you don't seem to have that much influence."

"The Muspellzheimr used to be a prestigious family in the Demon Realm," C.C. said at the side. "However, after a sudden incident with the boy's mother and father, they've been cast out as a tributary house disregarded as dead weight."

"But you were able to participate anyway."

Lelouch's statement was proven as Loki displayed what looked like a crest on the back of his hand.

"This here is my proof of royal lineage," the demon showed. "Nowadays, the Demon World is only concerned about power, represented by powerful demonic armaments and the like. But not here, all I needed was proof of my lineage to the Demon Emperor, and that was all I needed."

"So it seems," Lelouch started at the crest even when Loki placed his hand down. "Then I have one more question. You mentioned having an incident with your mother and father. What were the conditions?"

That question brought a moment of silence. With that, Lelouch could tell that it wasn't an easy thing to discuss. Being a noble of a family that was cast to the side in a world where only the strongest survived was no doubt like the world he knew. That was how Britannia operated, the world where he came from, and of which he destroyed.

"Let's just say," Loki broke the silence as he came to a short answer. "The old man is going to pay he had done."

_So he wants revenge on the Demon Emperor and is tired of the world dragging him down,_ that was the only motivation Lelouch could guess. As someone who at least thought his family was killed by infighting within an imperial court, he could understand all the pain and humiliation he went through. And if Lelouch assumed correctly, the actual demon got here not out of favoritism, but his own intellect and careful planning. By then - he didn't even have to look at C.C.'s smirk regarding the outcome - he already knew just the kind of man he was dealing with.

"Mr. Loki," Lelouch welcomed him as he crossed his arms. "I believe you, and I have very much to discuss. Much more than you could ever bargain for."

And so began his partnership with Loki, a demon noble ostracized by the rest of the court for his parents' "crimes" they did not commit, now seeking revenge on those who wronged him. And if he could not do it with strength, then he would have to do it with wits, those of which only a real demon could possess.

* * *

_Another story just to get it out there._

_In case of somebody wondering, while Venus Blood is a game that just recently got a localization project Kickstarted, I've been following the series for some time. As soon as I read the story behind Loki, I instantly thought about the other young demon known as Lelouch. Then, after watching another one of my favorite mecha series, Aura Battler Dunbine, I filled in the gaps to get a story ready. It may be a while, but I certainly have several ideas going on._

_I want to note that Lelouch already has C.C. Aside from Loki, I was thinking of relationships for Todd Guinness. He's one of my favorite characters from Dunbine, and his relationship with his mother makes me oscillate between a few people. So far, I'm going for Tyrca and Freyja of the goddesses, as well as Marvel Frozen and Ciela Lapana from the Dunbine series, who I also plan to add. Not to worry, there will be more Geass characters, just none for character interactions as of late._

_Either way, I hope you enjoyed the reading._


	2. Chapter 2

_With the English release of Venus Blood Frontier, I figured that I would revise the first chapter and release a couple more. Either way, enjoy it._

* * *

"And that that settles it."

Loki finished signing off new orders to his forces, about an hour after he finished his interview with Lelouch and C.C. He was still in the private quarters on the Sinmara with his top officers Garm and Fena.

"Boy, did we find some very…unexpected guests," Garm put their findings lightly. "I knew from the beginning that those two were outlandish, but never expected to be two different people of this caliber."

"A Witch who can never die, and a Demon Emperor who conquered the world and made himself everyone's enemy for the sake of world peace." Loki summarized precisely who the two guests were.

Even when they tried to shorten the lecture about their world, Lelouch and C.C. still gave them more than enough information to digest. They went on about the state of the world before their arrival when the Holy Britannian Empire was the dominant superpower of the world. They stopped right before they appeared in Yggdrasil when they took down the Kingdom of Zilkistan and its High Priestess.

"As if conquering Yggdrasil was hard enough," Garm lamented. "This guy makes that look like a minor achievement."

"You better be careful speaking words like that in front of the Master," Fena shot a smirk at the wolfman.

"Gah!"

"It's fine," Loki pardoned his lieutenant. "At least he knows exactly how it feels to have everything taken away from him."

Yes, one similar he caught noticed was their status as renowned nobles within the Imperial family, only to have it all taken away from him at a young age. In that regard, Lelouch climbed out of a more bottomless pit than him since he also lost the purpose that he fought for all those years.

"All this time, he thought his mother was murdered, only to know that she's been in league with his father," Garm recalled when the pair talked about how Lelouch's father, who abandoned him, and his mother trying to slay a collective unconscious that they called God. "Their plan was not just to conquer the world, but to kill what they called 'God,' trap all humans in a world of memories."

"I didn't expect you to be so scared," Fena caught a hint of anxiety from the wolfman.

"What should you expect? Forget the Boss, not even the Dark Lord or the goddesses could compete with that scale, and that was nearly done by mere humans."

"And then he feigned his death in front of the world," Loki recalled the talk about Zero Requiem. "All for the sake of world peace, and his little sister."

"At least the Boss had it a little better. That Lelouch guy got sent to a foreign country as a political hostage. You, on the other hand, still managed to live in the castle somehow."

"It's all courtesy of my brother. That man had no one else to rely on. Even the family who took him in was just using him as liability insurance. Of course, I'm interested in this maid he had during his time."

"I'd be more interested in the world he lived in," Loki's mentioning of Sayoko prompted the demon's personal maid to respond as if she showed a hint of jealousy.

"But there is that other world he discussed."

"A world between sea and shore," Garm found it hard to picture the world Lelouch lived in after stopping his parents from killing "God." He could understand the world inside, which included fairies, medieval knights, and anything all too familiar to them. But how the world exists and operates was a different story. "Even that description is giving me a headache."

"Byston Well, a land between sea and shore where souls go to rest," Fena remembered the name. "To think they would create weapons of unimaginable power, stronger than even the gods themselves."

"The name, Aura Machines, the form and capabilities of such weapons…"

Loki went on about the weapons created by the afterlife world. They were machines that ran on a person's lifeforce, or Aura, and took up many different forms. But Garm and Fena got the hint as if it was a familiar term.

"You've heard of them before?" Fena questioned.

"It's too early to tell, but while establishing our supply routes, I heard rumors of similar weapons. Apparently, they talked about powerful mechanical giants appearing in another country. I cannot say where, but they're not on this continent, rather a foreign nation off of Yggdrasil with whom Edda conducts business. But from what I gather, they sound a lot like what Lelouch described."

"But that's impossible," Garm objected as he pointed out. "All the Aura Machines disappeared in that final battle. They could never have known about our world and should have gone back to that Byston Well place."

"There's no such thing as absolute," Loki finished writing one of the forms. "While it's highly unlikely they knew this world and intended to go to this Byston Well place, our guests ended up here without knowing beforehand either."

"So we've come to a point where anything is possible," Garm leaned back with his arms crossed. "Are you sure it's alright to allow them to accompany us?"

"Do you doubt the Young Master's wishes?" Fena raised an eyebrow with another smug smile.

"N-No, it's just that even though he told us our secret, I shudder to think what might to the Boss."

"You're talking about the power of Geass?" Loki assumed. "No need to worry, I'm your master as I always was. Besides, should he use the power on me, I would forget things by now."

Loki's answered made Fena sigh.

"Besides," the demon heir went on. "It's like he said, I'm already beginning to like this man. With him around, conquering Yggdrasil will become much easier than I expected."

* * *

After meeting with the demon heir and his lieutenants, Lelouch and C.C. were already back in the inn that Loki reserved for them.

"So, what do you think of our new guests?"

C.C. asked Lelouch, who was busy reading through books he burrowed from Loki. He went through as much as he could in the small timespan about this new world. His interests were the countries of Utgard, the flying continent of Yggdrasil, and history among the goddesses and demons.

"I can understand why he chose to attack this country of Edda," Lelouch answered as he finished reading a chapter about the said country. "Far more than the average commander can assume."

Lelouch went through a thorough understanding of Loki's step of his plan. He could see that Edda was the most tempting target among the four nations that surrounded the core kingdom of Valhalla. Unlike the other four domains, Edda did not spend any money to uphold an active military. That was instead done by the Trade Guild, and the real reason Loki came to this country was to get his hands on as many resources as possible.

"A nation that relies on mercenaries to protect its interests," C.C. summarized. "With the amount of finance it has, it's safe to assume that even without an active military, the paramilitary forces of the guild already rival the army of a large country."

"Apart from the Trade Guild's private army, there are still the goddess's personal forces," Lelouch recalled how Loki invaded the country. Well, it wasn't much of an invasion since the Sinmara was a transport vessel, and he had less than a few hundred soldiers at his disposal. But even though the guild was one problem, Loki still had to deal with the Pegasus cavalry that gave him trouble. "As soon as I figure out a way to counter their force, seizing control of this nation won't be too difficult. Loki can then handle the rest."

"Didn't I say? You two would get along fine, even if I didn't tell you about it. In fact, that guy Loki reminds me a little _too_ much like you."

"Don't remind me," Loki glared at the immortal witch. Contrary to Loki, he wasn't okay with someone comparing him to other people.

"I can already see myself getting along with that maid and wolfman of his," C.C. went on. "Perhaps, you two could do a little bonding as well."

"I have no intention of that," Lelouch slammed his book with a loud slam. "I need to gather as much information about this nation's cities and supply routes. I also need to explore more of the political and military situation of this continent and other powers."

"Including those demons from Urtgard?"

Lelouch didn't have to answer that one. Loki and his lieutenants already filled him about the purpose of Loki's entrance to the goddesses' realm. He also got a quick understanding of who Loki competed against for the throne. Two sounded easy to overcome, although their personalities unnerved him. One was like a bratty version of Kaguya Sumeragi. Another was a far more perverted and sadistic version of Milly Ashford. The two oldest and most favorable candidates were much more of a challenge. The most favored one in Utgard reminded him of his half-sister, but the last one was going to the most difficult. He was the only other male heir, and from his knowledge, he sounded like two of Lelouch's worst opponents put together.

"We're caught up in the political struggle. There's no way we can discount those demons getting involved. As long as no other factors appear and my assumptions are correct, I should have more than enough to help Loki win through this situation."

Lelouch's answer sounded exactly what C.C. wanted to hear.

"As expected from the Demon Emperor…"

* * *

Elsewhere, far from Yggdrasil, was a different world. This one was a barren wasteland ruled by demons and monsters that prowled the land. Although they were just as civilized, demons who were incredibly strong ruled supreme while the weak were left to fend for themselves. That was the law in the kingdom of the Utgardian Empire.

The capital was a large castle where the Dark Lord resided. Because the ruler was old and ill, he never made any appearances even to his trusted followers. Therefore, his word has to be passed on by his trusted assistant.

The Dark Lord was not the only inhabitant; all of the nobility resided in the castle as well, especially those of royalty. But with recent events that began with his first announcement in years, the demons were far more active than usual.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Laughter sounded through the corridors of the castle. It belonged to a young girl with demon horns and a snake tail who feasted within a banquet room made just for the royal heirs. She was the youngest of the Demon Emperor's granddaughters who was in the race to become heir to the throne. Although immature even among her followers, her royal blood was pure, and her strength was nothing to laugh over in battle.

"I knew that Loki was an idiot, but I never thought he would be so stupid!"

"Eheheh," another chuckle filled the room, which belonged to an older woman. She woman had traits of a succubus and wolf, including both vicious and hedonistic tendencies. She stretched herself along one of the tables as she ate another piece of fruit. "Just when he declared that he would participate for the throne, he dives headfirst into danger. He amuses me to no end, to the point I almost feel sorry for him."

"He can just die in a ditch," the brattier one ranted. "As if we should have anything to do with that loser."

"That's enough fooling around," the third guest in the room leaned by one of the doors with her arms crossed. She was the oldest of the three women with long purple hair, standard horns, and skeletal wigs. Despite her calm demeanor, she was the only one among the women who showed a hint of annoyance. "Now that so much of our secrets have been spilled to the goddesses, we've been forced to reconsider our strategies in invading Yggdrasil. Shouldn't you two be prepared to do the same?"

"My my, are you the one to have some concern over dear Loki," The succubus-wolf, Fenrir rolled over with her elbow on the tables, facing the oldest of the three granddaughters. "Since when did you have a change of heart, Sister Hel?"

"There's nothing relevant about him," Hel responded, unphased by Fenrir's teasing. "He's sold out the entire Empire to the goddesses. It's too late for him to turn back now."

"I wouldn't bother with it too much," Fenrir spoke nonchalantly. "In fact, I find it entertaining what dear my Loki plans to do next now that the goddesses are around his fingers."

"He'll just go get himself impaled on a stick, that's what!" Jorm ranted, only to be silenced by another voice.

"Please, do not speak too ill of him," the last of the heirs entered the room. He was a blonde man who had red armor and a tiger fur coat around his shoulders. Despite being a demon, as shown by his short red horns, his personality was nothing of the sort. Unlike the majority of Utgard's denizens, he always had concern over the unfortunate and weak, which gave him the most power and influence in the Empire. That and his role as the oldest heir made him highly respected among the royal family.

"W-What are you saying, Big Brother!" Jorm made an outburst. "Do you realize what just happened?"

"I am well aware," Ymir patted the serpent demon on her head, much to her agitation. "However, you must not forget that he's still eligible for the throne. Like His Majesty says, transgressions do not matter as long one obtains the Heart of Yggdrasil."

"Look at you," Jorm glared at him. "You act like you're some know it all and-"

"Knock it off," Hel ordered her younger sister to calm down. "If you are sure that Loki did more than sell us out, please explain yourself."

"I wouldn't spill too many details. We're rivals, after all."

In this regard, Ymir's kind and honest attitude were too much for many to bear. Fenrir might not have cared, but Jorm and Hel were more agitated over how much attention he gave a designated traitor of Utgard. It was like he was overall throwing in the towel by letting their disgraced cousin get a head start.

"However, I can tell you should not underestimate your forgotten cousin," he warned. "He's lived his life in the castle for centuries. That's more than enough to prepare for a moment like this."

"You're implying that he's been scheming behind us a long time?" Fenrir giggled once again. "I never thought you'd see him as the cunning type."

"If I were in Loki's shoes, I would have done something similar. Edda is more than a mere trade nation."

"So, what do you intend to do?" Hel noticed him heading for the door after a short visit.

"A simple way of making the race easier for all of us," Ymir took what looked like a giant cloak that was enough to cover his entire body, including his armor. "Don't worry, we will all meet again soon, I assure you. Until then, I'll see you later."

As Ymir headed out the door, Hel let out a deep sigh. Fenrir stretched herself, and Jorm let out the anger she kept in check this entire time.

"That irresponsible Big Brother," the serpent girl exploded. "Who the hell does he think he is!?"

"He's the eldest and most powerful among us," Hel reminded him. "Compared to us, he's the type to always have a plan for every situation."

"And what do _you_ think he plans to do?" Fenrir giggled. "Don't tell me he'll do something to hurt our poor little Loki."

Hel sighed in response and said nothing. As Ymir noted, they were rivals, and it was unnecessary to give out information freely. Then again, her men and those of the other granddaughters never expected to suffer a setback thanks to Loki's deceit.

What she did not know, however, was the new circumstances that came up. While Lelouch and C.C. were busy working Loki, several more beams of light descended onto each realm. No one paid attention as they were too far away from anyone, but their sudden appearance became a step towards fate. It wouldn't be long before the goddesses and demons in the war suffered another unexpected twist that would change the outcome once again.


End file.
